Dirty and Left Out
by Dejahvu
Summary: Before the monsters, before the big chase, Riddick was a freshly escaped convict, sentenced for murders he acted upon for The Company. He's a runner for life, a team member even. But everything changes eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**Due to the hack and shut down of my writing account I am reposting a LOT of old things after having gone through them. So, if this seems familiar at all, that is why. I do hope you enjoy, reviews are always appreciate.**

* * *

Her fingers scattered over the keys with a long trained speed, not a single letter or symbol going missed. She was hurrying as she stared into the only light source of the room. There was no room for error, and she was proud to boastfully state there would be none.

This was it, she _finally _had it.

All the time she had devoted to planning this, all the failed attempts, all the work that had gone into this, it was finally paying off.

She sucked on the menthol cool between her lips, the ashes growing steadily on the end. The nicotine spared no time chasing after her oxygen in a race to the finish line. Instantly her senses became satisfied just from breathing in the very essence of the chemical. Her fingers continued to dance on the keyboard, her eyes straying to the clock on the wall for a split second.

A ravishing smile broke out over her face, her fingers gaining more speed. The ashes dropped from the cigarette poised between her lips, brushing over her skin before getting caught down between the keys.

"Are you done yet?" His insistent voice chided her from in the darkness. He leaned over her chair, his scrawny form only slightly lit. The mop of hair on top of his head hadn't been washed in days, his glasses lopsided on his face.

She didn't respond, her fingers continuing to work on the keyboard. He'd shut up when she got it so she didn't feel the need to respond to him now. They had been locked up in this room for the past two weeks, lost in the computer screen. Hacking had never seemed so complicated.

With one last hit of the enter key her fingers stopped moving, silence evading the small confines of the room.

_ACCEPTED_

The green Holy Grail blared brightly on the screen.

"Good, thank fucking god." He shoved her out of the way, pushing her chair and pulling himself up to the screen, a giddy look on his face. The screen's light bounced off his face, paling him even more than what he already was. He giggled to himself, his legs jumping around, feet scuffing on the ground as he watched the transaction begin.

She stretched herself out, sinking back into the chair, closing her eyes, sucking the last of the cigarette out before butting it out in the ashtray on the desk. Picking up the pack, wanting to grab another she sighed when she looked inside, empty. Crumbling the cardboard container and throwing it off behind her.

She had just successfully broken into the bank account of one of the biggest, richest men in the universe. Not only that, but she had set up a series of viruses designed to remove certain amounts of his money and store them in a personal account only two people in the world had the password too. Herself, of course, and the man she called a partner who was smiling triumphantly over the computer screen.

They had met years ago, in university. She was a computer major, he was an artist. They were together, fell in love, soon out of it and broke up the second school was over. Five years later they met again, an arranged meeting by him. He had told her straight up about the plan, and she was too quick to jump into the mess.

A life was built for the two of them soon after. They devoted all their time to picking out who they were going to steal from, how they were going to do it, and of course finding the perfect place to execute the crime. She'd thought him insane when he suggested who they were now sucking millions of dollars from.

Patrick was kind in the beginning, helping her figure out how to work things, but slowly as time progressed, he became bitter and resentful as she came up short in her attempts. He was snappy, controlling, and rude at night when he wasn't sleeping properly.

She took it without worry, knowing he would relax the minute she hit the payday, the minute she succeeded. And here they were, already a million richer, a few billion soon to be filtering into their shared account within the month. _All untraceable._

"Am I good, or am I good?" Smiling in Patrick's direction, waiting for him to smile at her she was soon frowning. He was muttering something to himself as he fumbled with the desk drawers, opening and closing them angrily. She pulled her legs out from their position under her weight, knowing something was up. She watched as his fingers fumbled.

What he had been looking for he had surely stumbled across as he looked at the bottom of the last drawer a large grin on his face. She watched as he reached in with his right hand, pulling out what he had been searching for.

In his hand sat a pistol, the typical old style, American. She hadn't seen a gun like that in years. He shakily aimed it at her, taking a hold of it with both hands to steady the aim. He giggled a bit, almost delusional in his actions before cocking the gun and smiling.

"Oh you're good, but I'm better. Did you really think I would be sharing this with you?" He shifted his weight a bit, watching as she swiveled the chair around to face him. She was not afraid, quit the contrary. She had had a few guns pointed in her face in her life, and a scrawny shaky man before her doing the same was no threat.

He shook a bit at the state in which she was staring and whipped what sweat was beaded up on his forehead off on his sleeve before steadying himself once again and looking down the barrel at her.

"So you're going to kill me are you?" Leaning forward, she watched as he jumped a bit, taking a small step back. She smiled at him, no fear in her features. He didn't have the guts to pull the trigger, not even that, she was positive the gun wouldn't fire.

"I was thinking about wounding you and letting you watch me take it all, but thanks for the idea." He was still shaking, unsteady from lack of sleep and food. Without hesitation she rose from her seat, kicking the gun from his hands and knocking him out with one hit to the face.

Standing over the manic depressant, psychopathic friend she once had she sighed, saddened by this all. Did he really have to go insane; did he really have to go there? She bent down, rummaging through his pockets for the smokes he had taken for his own. Pulling the pack out of his back pocket she smiled, taking a cig out and placing it between her lips. Standing, drawing on the cigarette she blew out the smoke happily, a euphoria rushing through her.

Glancing once more at the screen, making sure for one last time, she smiled before pulling the plug on the power system. The computer slowly died, and with it went the password she hoped Patrick hadn't remembered.

Leaning over him once more, shaking her head sadly, she pulled at the wallet in his back pocket. Twenty creds and a little piece of paper. Unfolding the paper and looking at the scrawled text all she could make out was the name of a ship and a docking area. Patrick had been mumbling about a ship they were going to jump on, the minute they won big, so they weren't in the vicinity when it all went down.

Patting the unconscious man on the head and turning away, Maria Evans headed into the hall, a backpack sitting there, waiting. She had had it ready the night before, knowing very well she was going to get him out of the picture some way or the other. Shouldering the bag and puffing out some smoke she smiled at the night sky in front of her.

The world was hers now, she was rich and she had no regrets. Without looking back she high tailed it out of the apartment.

* * *

The ships name was _Sarah de Luna. _It was beaten up around the sides, looked like a jumper at most. She scrunched up her nose at the appearance of the ship but wasn't about to complain. This was her ticket off the planet, and away from the evidence of the crime she had committed.

As Maria Evans neared the back of the small docking ship she pulled her hood up. The guys walking around would be better off not knowing she was female, and so would she.

At the back of the ship, standing there dictating the other workers was a tall man, all in black, a goofy smile on his face. He had a mop of blonde hair on his strikingly handsome face, razor blue eyes helping him to stand out. He glanced at her for a second before turning away. She stood there stationary, watching as three men continued to haul cargo into the ship, the insides looking more intricate from here than she had thought.

When she went to approach the ship the blonde man turned abruptly, stepping down from the ramp and moving towards her. He had a cocky grin on his face, a sway in his hips. Crossing his arms over his buffed out chest to give off the impression of fear to any of those willing to step in his way, the man stopped two feet from her.

"Can I help you?" His voice was crash, solid, and very straightforward. Maria stepped the complete way up to him, looking up at the man. Dropping her hood, under the impression that he of course already knew by looking at her face, she did not miss the increase in a grin. His eyes stared into hers though, not taking in the temptation of scaling down her body as most men would have. She shifted her weight a bit, her body's exhaustion finally catching up with her. She hadn't slept since the start of the activation of the last trial run of the scam.

"I'm here to take a ride. My dear friend Patrick booked seats on this small little vessel, too bad he won't be joining us." She reached up and took the cigarette out of her lips, throwing it to the ground. He watched as she extended her leg out and smashed the cig into the ground with her heel. His eyes moved up her body as he gradually looked back at her face.

"Patrick… oh yeah, a scrawny little fella. He only booked one seat when he came around, panicked he seemed, I guess you're in debt eh?" Scowling at the grin on the man's face Maria looked over his shoulder, eying up the brutes that were loading up cargo.

All of them were dressed in black. Three other men in total. The two retreating into the ship, cargo-hold in hand were identical in their features. Neither of them looked in her direction, either not aware, or didn't care. The other one in particular, caught her attention.

The lights bounced off his shaved head, a pair of goggles shielding his eyes from view. She watched as he leaned over, taking two boxes without stress in his muscles and throwing them on to the ship. He finally picked up another, turning around, taking her stare for a second before retreating into the shadows of the ship. She felt a chill run down her back as she watched him walk away.

"Yeah… in debt." Biting her lip for a second, the lack of a cig in-between her teeth already getting to her, she looked back up at the blonde. "So can I come?" She needed this more than anything. The secret wasn't out, and hopefully it wouldn't come out, but she couldn't count on Patrick that much. She had taken his chance at a bazillion dollars, it being his original plan in the first place. She could see him doing something rash, something stupid.

The man before her deliberated the idea, scaling his eyes over her body. She bit her tongue, knowing her sex would be the deciding factor. She would not be passed around like a peace pipe, but he didn't need to know that. She wouldn't tell him now that she would circumcise him if he laid a hand on her, that would just have to wait until the ship was well off in the sky. Any impression he had he needed to keep so she could get herself on the ship.

"I guess." He ruffed out, watching her determined look turn into a smirk. "Name?" He grunted and looked behind him, as the last cargo box was loaded on. Everyone else was on the ship, probably getting ready. She listened as the start up process started, the exhaust shooting out the smoke and lighting up.

"Maria, you?" She shouldered her bag, shifting it around on her back. Taking her wavy hair in her hands she yanked it back swiftly, pulling it up with a band and getting the majority of it out of her face. Blowing at the few tendrils that fell in her face she ignored them, waiting for his response.

"Matthew. Matthew Bonadeu." Maria's time complex seemed to freeze in the second he said his name. He didn't seem to notice as he turned his back to her and headed on into the ship.

Matthew Bonadeu.

She knew the name, more familiar with it then she should be. She had been talking about him for a year now, planning about him, watching him. She knew more things about him then the average person should know, and she had been proud of that fact a mere second ago. Now... now she was a bit frightened about the fact. The computer screen had issued his name to her quit a few times, with a few "_DECLINED" _notices and one fateful "_ACCEPTED" _in the end. The man she was stealing from stepped on to the ship, turning to look at her skeptically.

"Changed your mind?" Without muttering a word, Maria high tailed it into the ship, biting back her words. She would be fine; he wouldn't know the effects until the next docking stop. He wouldn't know it was her, how could he find out?


	2. Chapter 2

**I've really got nothing major to say, just thanking those that have been reading, and encouraging any form of comment I can get. :) Shanks! **

**Also, from here on out its going to switch perspectives. I wanted to try it out, see what it felt like, as I have never written in first person. **

* * *

The door to the rear of the ship closed behind me. Matthew pulled the latch down sharply, shoving me forward out of his way. The grinding sound of the ship, shifting as the weights were moved, echoed through the small area. I graciously accepted the push, standing erect, looking at the boys stuck in the same place as me. I took a step forward as his hand reached out to touch me, moving away from him. He chuckled softly and took to standing beside me, taking a full look at me before looking at the others in the seating quarters. They all looked sunken, sullen.

The ship was smaller inside than out. The cockpit sat about a good twenty feet in front of me, between that three seats sitting against the walls of the confines on either side of the ship. The width of the room was roughly two of my arm spans, giving it twelve feet from wall to wall. Just enough room to fit two rows of seats and walking room. A small door sat in the wall on the right, leading, I was assuming, to small sleeping quarters or a bathroom. My eyes caught attention to the small pull out kitchen that was near the seat closest to me on my left. I had seen those before. Collapsible appliances that inflated when you pulled the counter out of the small hole it was designed to fit into. It wasn't for heavy meals, just quick ready to go dishes.

Each seat came with a small pack in the back, just in case the ship died on us and we had to escape. There was a small line running from each seat as well, meeting in the center of the floor under a walking grate. The lines glowed blue, cryo. The ship was high tech for its small quarters. It led me to believe it was a personal artwork of Matthew. He wanted a ship, one with state of the art equipment on the inside but shit on the outside. It was perfect for hiding and getting around unnoticed.

This ship wasn't used for long voyages, at least not with all of these men. They used this as a jumper really, from planet to planet; hauling whatever was in those crates, dropping it off as they went.

The men in the small confines all watched me, four pairs of eyes glued to me. The twins sat across from one another, both of them bent over, examining the ground, one another, and me, periodically. They had no expression, no smile, no glint of life in their eyes.

The man with goggles sat a seat away from the twin on the right. He looked at me for a second before continuing to stare at the wall or off into space, whatever his preference. His goggles were still in place. The glint from the sun through the front cockpit window shinned off them and played a lovely light show on the ceiling above him. He was massive, muscles toned and tight. His skin was golden, probably from the sun and dirt caked on his flesh. He was a mystery, wrapped in an exotic wrapper.

_Don't take chances, don't love looking. They're not worth your time._

Sitting at the cockpit, in the pilot's seat was a scrawny little man. He wore a scarf on his head, bottle glasses on his face. His skin was dark, his hands speedily working on the controls. He took a second to look at me before turning his back and working quickly on the set up and lift off that needed to be done. His clothing was brighter from the rest. He wore a dressing rob filled with patterns and colors, dragons flowers and plants of all types; black pants and shoes to bring out the color. He tapped his foot to a rhythm that seemed to help as he whispered what he needed to do next.

_First sign of insanity, talking to yourself._

Smiling to myself and watching as he worked I tried to memorize his movements. It would only take a five-minute glance at the controls, and a minute running my fingers on them to be able to control the ship. I wasn't saying I would do it purposely, but if worse came to shove I wasn't going to give a shit who I had to get rid of to get a move on. After all, the owner of the cash in my pocket was standing next to me.

"Everyone, this is Maria. She'll be joining us for a little _ride_." Matthew looked down at me once more before taking a step forward, the greeting officially finished. I heard the swish from his hand being pulled back and felt as his hand smacked into my ass. The sound resonated in the quiet area as Matthew smiled. As he walked past me, I quickly took a hold of his arm, bending it back in a not so comfortable way, flipping him in the air and landing him on his back. His grunts and groaned joined the smack of my ass and the twins rose from their seats abruptly, guns pointed in my face.

I had told myself I would wait until we took off to inflict any kind of pain on them. I knew at least one of them would be a womanizer, I didn't think it would be the rich boy though. Letting go of his arm abruptly and taking a step back I put my hands up in a mock surrender, smiling at the two boys in front of me. They couldn't get a shot off if they wanted to. The bullets would miss, I would dodge, and then they would bounce off the inside walls of the small ship. Someone would get hurt, either that or the ship would retain damage.

The guns cocked, I just smiled.

"Wouldn't want to kill poor little old me, now would ya?" My hips rotated back as I took a step with my right foot, ready to move quickly if I had to. The beast of a man with the goggles finally rose from his seat, a look of annoyance on his face. He shook his head and looked to the pilot, who had stopped at the sound of his captain being tossed to the ground, waving his hand as a way of telling the man to continue working. He did as gestured, not a single word from him. The beast of a man looked back to us, eyeing me as he spoke. I could feel him trying to get into my soul. I could feel the eyes behind those goggles glaring at me. It was an odd feeling. My body rushed, my heart sped up, and the world around me seemed to tunnel in.

_Odd..._

"Now now boys…" He reached out, taking the shoulder of the nearest twin to him. The man turned to look at him before lowering his gun, his brother following. They were reluctant in lowering their weapons. They took glances from him to me, repeating the process before sighing and giving up entirely.

"You ok Matt?" Bending down to his comrade, he helped the man to his feet, lifting him easily. Matthew stood there, a foot from me, his hand nestling his arm. It looked like a simple sprain, nothing a little physical excursion wouldn't fix. If I had wanted to I could have broken it, but that would have put me out on the landing strip. I needed this little _ride_ more than anything at the moment. Looking at me, a smirk on his face, Matthew just shook his head before turning around and rolling his shoulders back, stretching out his body. He extended his arm as he spoke to the pilot.

"Are we ready Yinn?" The scrawny man at the front, Yinn, nodded and waved his hand in the air, taking a hold of his straps and pulling them into place. The twins took their seats, holstering their guns before settling. They began to pull their straps in as well, buckling in for takeoff. The captain took the seat on the left, motioning to the seat across from him, the one in-between the beast and trigger-happy-one. Biting my tongue, taking my bag off and tossing it into the hanger above I slammed myself down into the seat, taking a hold of the belts. I didn't look to my right, didn't want to know what he was looking at. The twin on the left grumbled something but I ignored him, leaning my head back into the seat. This was going to be easy. Just keep my mouth shut and watch out for anything to go wrong.

"You got spunk, it's nice to see. I was kind of hoping you wouldn't be a little play toy item for all the males we see at drop off locations." Matthew examined his arm as the ship shook to life, Yinn getting the final set up finished. Raising my eyebrow in a response I watched as a world famous all bought and paid for, smile spread across the man's face. He had a charming smile, a charming face in general. I smiled back, not out of attraction. I smiled because in my back pocket, burning a hole in the clothing of my jeans was over 6,000 creds, all belonging to the shit head who was trying too hard to be nice to me.

_All too perfect..._

* * *

Patrick rose from the ground, shaking his head. He grumbled, trying to get the cloud in his head out. Whipping at his eyes, he dropped his glasses in the process, letting out a slew of curse words. On the way up, he bumped his head on the desk; a crack resonated through the room. More curse words. Finally getting himself up he reached down and took a hold of his glasses, placing them back in place.

The sun shone in from a window up top, lighting up the small room just enough for him to see. The computers were off, the plugs pulled. The desk was still in the disarray he had left it in, the single mattress on the corner in the floor a mess of clothing and sheets. Settling for the chair, he clumsily slipped into the wheeled contraption. His mind was still trying to wrap around what had happened, why he was on the ground. Slowly he began to come to, the image of Maria in his mind. Growling to himself, he was angered by the thought of what she had done.

Reaching for the phone he set his mind to it. There was only one real way he could fix this. Pulling the phone to himself, he took his wallet out, searching for what he had shoved in there. The paper with the time and place for the ship was gone, of course, it was gone. He knew she would have stolen it. Sighing and rummaging some more he found the slip of paper he needed. Taking up the phone, receiver in hand he dialed the digits printed on the paper.

"Yeah? This better be fucking good." The gruff voice on the other side of the phone was a bit of a wakeup call on what he was doing. Patrick gulped, looking down at the computers and staring at the paper. He needed that money. No bitch was going to swindle him after all the work he had put into the plan.

"Johns, I got a little mission for ya. It involves a wonderful little bitch who's swindling billions from an important man. Ya interested?"

* * *

"So boss, when we land, how long we got to look around?" Henry, the twin next to me, leaned forward, fiddling with his thumbs, as he spoke to Matthew. His voice had a deep southern drawl to it, but light in its own way. His brown hair was a mess on his head, a scar on the right side of his face. He had tattoos on his arms, depictions of hell on one arm and a twisted kind of heaven on the other, I presumed. His brother was the complete opposite. Cam, had blonde hair, dirt streaked in it, making it hard to tell if it was naturally brown or not. He had no tattoos on his flesh, a small build, and a pale-ish complexion that made anyone think he stayed in the ship the majority of the time.

Matthew looked up slowly, from the pen and paper he had in his lap. He was working on something important. It was in a code I wasn't sure of yet, but I knew I could figure it out if I looked long enough. His eyes picked up from the pen and paper and found mine, a smile in place as he pulled the notebook forward, hiding the text on the paper against his chest.

"Enough time for you to get laid, if that's what you're askin." Henry grunted in response before collapsing back in his seat. His arm came in contact with me, to which he pulled away quickly, as if I was going to lash out and hurt him. Cam, his brother, chuckled and kicked his brother in the shin, giving him a wicked little grin. These two, I could get use to. They had been bantering one another the whole time we had been locked in the small confines. Yinn, the pilot, joined in from time to time, throwing in his own insults and laughing. It was like a large fucked up family, only one of them not an exact part of the group.

Riddick just sat there quietly, ignoring us all as he watched space fly by. I remembered reading an article on the man on my right. He was an escaped convict, the written out article not too specific on why he was placed in prison. He had removed himself personally from a maximum prison; the rest of the article was top secret, blacked out. I tried my best not to get to close to him. Matthew seemed to trust him, and Matthew seemed to be the kind of man that wouldn't let anyone into his trust circle without knowing everything about them.

"I suggest you stay with me and Riddick when you get off." Looking up to Matthew, I watched as he looked from Riddick to me, his eyes serious in all nature. He placed his pen in his pocket, folding the cover back on his notebook. Rising from his seat and putting the notebook away, he sunk back in the seat again, stretching his legs out. His feet tempted to touch mine; he made sure they didn't though.

"Why must I stay near you, think I can't take care of myself?"

"It's not you I'm worried about. I don't want a few angry men following us out into the verse, if ya know what I mean."

"Matt, we're gettin close." With those simple words, everyone of the ship started to buckle up. Taking my time, I watched as they all secured themselves. Finally buckling my own, I watched as Matthew watched Yinn bring the view of the planet into the windows. His eyes seemed to light up, a smile now in place. He took a hold of his own belt as we began to drop down onto the landing area. Within seconds we had landed, a few tips and shakes, nothing too bad. We were on land once again. The ship hatch dropped, and the sun shown in through the opening.

"Cam, Henry, unload Mr. Hartley's box then you're free to go. Riddick, Maria, come with me we've got to take care of something." Orders were orders. Rising from my seat, I stretched out. Cam and Henry left quickly, getting to the bay underneath. I could hear the scraps of the box being pulled out of the compartment and tossed on the cement. With a slap of their hands they were off, joking, shoving, and yelling at one another as they left the port and headed into the main town of Lupus 5.

I turned to grab my bag, but I was stopped in the process. Riddick handed me my sack, a grin on his face. I tried to register that face, tried to understand why he was smiling but I came up blank. I wanted to reach out and pull down the goggles see what was under the black shields in the way. As I shouldered the book bag, I was pulled from behind. Matthew took a hold of my arm, pulling me from the ship quickly and into the light. Riddick was on my left, Matthew on my right, the rush of Lupus 5 all around me.


End file.
